riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Horse Called War
A Horse Called War are a sludgecore/crust punk band originating from Norfolk, England, initially active between 2005 and 2010 before reforming in 2015. History A Horse Called War was originally formed in November 2005 by five mates from the small, grimy English town in the heart of East Anglia known as Thetford. As cheesy and cliché as it may sound, they started the band to simply have a good time playing music influenced by the soundtrack to the drinking and smoking sessions of their teenage years. Bands from the late 90s and early 00s like, Charger, Mistress, Raging Speedhorn, Iron Monkey, and Palehorse were the order of the day. In 2010 A Horse Called war unfortunately split, due to the strain of ever increasing work and family commitments. During that time, the band self-released the demo “We Ain’t Proud Of This” followed by the EP “Stumble At Every Hurle” on Calculon Records (who released various 7”s from bands such as Sourvien, Church of Misery, Lazarus Blackstar and Charger). Both releases were well received by fans and critics alike. Good reviews featured in Terrorizor Magazine, Zero Tolerance Magazine and well respected web and paper zines such as Ninehertz, The Sleeping Shaman, Stonerrock.com and Hellride Music to name but a few. Many shows were played up and down the country, including two appearances at London’s legendary Underworld and the band soon gained a strong reputation for powerful and energetic live performances. Five years on from the split and 10 years from its original conception, A Horse Called War was reborn! The band immediately hit the road delivering chaotic and action packed live performances to old and new fans alike, proving that the band hadn't lost any of their spark in the years away. After a couple of successful years tearing up the live circuit, playing some brilliant shows, including some at memorable all-dayers such as Riff Fest and Doomlines, the same old problems that had plagued so much of the bands past were beginning to resurface. Things had to slow down for the band, at one point it looked like they might never release any new material. During this time, Ryan (guitars) decided to leave the band due to personal reasons. Losing Ryan was a great loss but the remaining four agreed to carry on without him, not seeking a replacement. Finally, four years after getting back together and after some turbulent times, light began to appear through the cracks and things looked positive for the horse once again. A new EP was written and recorded (by guitarist Dave). The band managed to strike a deal with the mighty APF Records (BongCauldren, Desert Storm, Mastiff) for a November 22nd release date. The horse couldn't be happier with its new home at APF Records and to be amongst the great family of APF bands. The band currently booking live shows to promote the release of the new EP and writing for an new album is already underway, with studio time booked for early next year. 2020 is the year of the horse! Discography *'We Ain't Proud of This' (Demo) (2006, Self-Released) *'Stumble At Every Hurdle' (EP) (2007, Calculon) *'Good For Glue (And Nothing Else)' (EP) (2019, APF Records) Members Current Members *'Shane' - Vocals (2005 - 2010, 2015 - Present) *'Dave' - Guitar (2005 - 2010, 2015 - Present) *'Haydn'' - Bass (2007 - 2010, 2015 - Present) *'Cooper' - Drums (2005 - 2010, 2015 - Present) Former Members *'Mikey' - Bass (2005 - 2007) *'Ryan' - Guitar (2005 - 2010, 2015 - 2017) Reviews External Links References Category:Band Category:Thetford Category:Norfolk Category:England Category:Sludge Metal Category:Crust Punk Category:APF Records